Break the Ice
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: Some mysteries are better left unsolved. Not this one. The blue-eyed boy made sure of that. And he'll make sure she never forgets.
1. Unstable

His beautiful blue eyes are stern and tight. No one caught him staring, except me.

I'm sure he wasn't too happy and I was glad. The boy was getting what he deserved.

I switched from one gorgeous boy to the next, continuing my dancing. His eyes are turned darker.

I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

I mean, he _DID_ make me the way I am today. And the jealousy in his eyes is so evident. Or maybe it's lust. No one ever knows with this boy anyways.

I'm sure my eyes reflect pretty much the same thing. Seeing as I'm a female version of him. Not necessarily a slut, quite the opposite. But tonight was a little different, just like the_ first_ night. A night I'm sure to take revenge for.

The boy doesn't deserve me.

And the only reason I'm here is because I was depressed today and my best friend Gina, decided to take me out for a while to get me drunk.

And the result is me dancing around boys like they're stripper poles.

I'm sure if I ever recall this moment in history, I will live in my closet for the next few years.

I'm positive that all else in Spencer's population will never forget this Kodak moment. Little Stella Cornelius Augustine losing herself among the influence of crazy, hormone-charged teens. Yup, this is definitely a yearbook moment.

I hate Gina. With all my might.

I was SUPPOSED to be studying for a huge test tomorrow but she decided that I was already distracted and that an even bigger distraction was needed. So Nicky's was the first place we hit. Of course, I went unwillingly. This is ME we're talking about. Spencer's little nerd. The girl who's innocent in all senses. People might even refer to me as Spencer's mystery. Which I am.

They can never define me or fully make out what I'm supposed to be. I don't have social standing really. I'm quiet, yet outspoken. And blah blah blah blah blah. That's all the stuff I hear from the gossip queens anyway.

Or they also refer to me as the freaky chick all people pity because her parents are somewhat...screwed up. Well, that's an understatement.

I am innocent though. To most extents. Nicky's is not my favorite place in the world, quite the contrary actually. I prefer libraries. And anywhere but home. So I really have no clue how Gina shoved me into this place to begin with.

I'm done playing with his head. Let him make what he will of that. I hope his beautiful blue eyes remain in a constant state of confusion, like now. He deserves it.

I was about to walk away, leave my crazy side on the dance floor. But I bumped into Gina.

Freakin Gina. The first person I _REALLY_ want to see!

Of course she has no idea about blue-eyed boy and how we have a ...history. Whatever brief a history, I guess it still counts. So it's typical for her to go off about how some guy is checking me out.

Every time I usually roll me eyes, but this time it's different. Her finger points to the blue eyed boy, who quickly averts his gaze, and my face turns stoic. She doesn't know. She never will. It was a mistake.

But she doesn't know. So she continues. "He's looking at you." As if I hadn't noticed.

I look at her incredously as if to signify that I wouldn't even _care_ if he WAS looking at me. Which he surely was.

But her eyes are glazed over and she looked droopy.

A sign that I probably should get her home before she does something insane.

I turn my head back once more only to see him chatting it up with his friends, always contributing with stupid remarks. His trademark.

Gina slumps into me as she loses all balance. How much alcohol can one little girl possibly consume?

Agh. Now I have to find a ride. As we are both totally wasted and are easy to take advantage of. Not to mention I'm new at this partying thing.

A lot of guys are staring, just...watching. And it's creeping me out.

I want to go to the freakin dorms and study like a little nerd. This is tooo much for a girl like me.

And as luck may have it, I bumped into one of my study buddies.

"Hey...Sarah." She smiled nicely as my words are slurred. Yeah, she's a keeper. Little smart blonde chick with a hot boyfriend. And pretty blue eyes. Darn it. I hate the color blue. HATE it.

She's carrying some food with her, and that Kate girl is standing next to her looking down at me, literally, as if I'm a piece of trash.

"Hey Stella." She smiled nicely and noticed my friend's head between my hands. "Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Me either." She nodded. "So...are you leaving?" I asked nicely, hoping that the food was meant for someone else.

She paused a second, handing the food to Kate, who walked over to Mr. Sarah's hot BF, and his friends. One of them being blue-eyed boy.

Oh gosh, I gotta get out of here. Now.

"Actually, yeah. Need a ride?" This girl is officially a saint. I love her.

I nodded quickly and pushed Gina out the door. She was lucky I wadn't going to dump her into a ditch for this. She glared and then her eyes clenched and she fell, right into my arms.

And let me tell you, she may be skinny, but she's in NO WAY light.

"GINA!" Her eyes propped open again as I lifted her into the car.

"Thanks." I grumbled at her gratefulness. Sarah grinned at Gina stupidly. She could tell this was a new concept for both of us.

"Make sure you take medicine tomorrow and coffee helps too." I smiled at her advice.

We were half way there when Gina started singing about sushi. Seafood. At such a time! The nerve of that drunk woman!

Sarah must've thought we were retarded.

I thanked her chronically as we reached the dorms. Gina wrapped her arms around my neck as I hauled her butt to our dorm. She whispered one last thing before I threw her back onto her bed.

"He was staring at you." And just the tone of her voice frightened me. As if she knew what had actually happened.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN. Should I continueeee? I probably will.**


	2. Delusion

**Her nickname is Auggie guys, for Augustine. She has many more to come :)**

"Auggie, wake up." Was the first thing I woke up to in the morning. I rolled over pulling the covers over my head and grunting slightly.

The person waking me up really didn't know what they were dealing with here. I seriously doubt they wanted an arm chopped off.

I couldn't tell who it was. My mind was all hazy and there was this huge throbbing in my head.

"Stelllly. Get UP!" The person thumped my leg roughly. I sighed. It was good ol' Gina. The only one to take my name and twist it to sound like it belonged to some type of barbie doll.

Ugh. Regina!

She smacked my foot one more time before coming over and smacking my head.

I lost it. I kicked and shoved and I'm pretty sure I heard her curse. Oh well, she deserved it.

"Fine. Stay asleep. But I'm pretty sure you don't want to go to class with a hangover." That had me up in less then two seconds. Gina flopped down onto the bed at my rising.

I tried getting to my study desk but the limited amount of space and my foggy mind didn't help. I ended up tripping into my closet on a heap of clothes. I sighed happily and decided that staying here was go_ooo_od.

But then it all came back to me. School. Homework. _Ew_.

And I HAD to get up. Gina seemed to think the same thing but the only coherent thing I heard from her was "mmmmmmmchuga." And I didn't quite understand what that meant.

I attempted once more to grab my book bag. The things all fell out. I punched it. That stupid non-living piece of crap. I hate the world! Stupid alcohol.

I caught a slight glimpse of my calculus homework and my mind went berserk again. I moaned and decided _maybe _it would be good to stay home today.

Didn't Sarah say something about...medicine...and coffee? Yeah. I think that was it.

I was willing to try anything for this cure anyway. I caught Gina by the arm and tried wobbling her over to the floor.

We both looked like crap as we left the dorm room in PJ's and screwed up hair. Holding each other up for support. Yup, we probably looked like your typical lesbians, which we weren't.

Who cared though?

I hobbled over to the nearest cafe on campus and shoved into my seat. Gina was lying hopelessly on two of the chairs, her tongue hanging out like a dead dog.

The waitress looked at us funny.

"Two coffees" I managed to rasp out.

She nodded.

She came back a little later with our orders. We sat, or slept in Gina's case, while sipping at the substance. Passerby's passed as we watched. We were too tired to talk.

Gina sighed loudly, dropping her coffee onto the table. "I'm NEVER drinking again!" Her voice attracted attention. People stared weirdly.

She collapsed onto the chairs again. "Leave me here. Just go on without me!" She clung to the chair as I grinned at the sight before me. The girl was _such_ a drama queen.

We ended up leaving the store with me dragging Gina, who was on the floor, literally.

The door opened for someone to enter just as we were ready to leave. I looked up and saw blue. Electric blue. Shocking blue. Not the pale light blue that I...knew.

He stared down weirdly at us.

Tyler Simms. Mmmm. He looked quite pretty right now.

Maybe I was still drunk.

Gina looked up and hiccuped. He looked on weirdly. "Is she okay?"

"In the mental or physical state?" I was confused. Either way, Gina was inept. But I still loved her.

He laughed. It was so deep and soothing. "I'll take that as a 'no'" I nodded.

"See you in class." Not that I actually had any classes with him, but it's not like he would notice anyway. Typical Son of Ipswich. With untypical behavior. Since when does a Son talk to me?!

I nodded, although I wasn't even going to class today. I know, I know, I'm such a bad girl. Seriously.

Playing hooky is _not_ my thing.

Gina giggled as he walked away and clung to my sweatshirt. "He looked at you." I rolled my eyes. Not this AGAIN. Plus this wasn't the _other_ one.

I laughed lightly as we made our way to the dorms. "He looked at you too." Which he did. Gina was much more interesting anyways.

She smiled. "His eyes are _so _prettty." How much did she drink last night?

I flung her back onto the bed. "I'm done being your little bodyguard, woman. Hurry up and get sober already!" She flinched at the loudness. But eventually drifted to sleep.

I started homework, but a phone call stopped me.

Jamie. "Hey." I smiled into the phone. My only comfort besides Gina.

"You have to come home." I flinched. "Danny is messing around and breaking things so you have to babysit."

This weekend was going to be the crappiest ever.

"Why? Where are you going?" I bit at him. I was tired of always doing this.

"Pennsylvania. To see Dad for a little bit." I paused, my fingers stopping their fluid motion. The pencil slipped out of my fingers.

I looked to Gina's sleeping figure and whispered lightly. "Take me with you. Please."

"You know I can't." I begged some more. "You know how long it took me to persuade mom that I was going to go look at colleges? You can't come. Sorry."

I felt like crying. I hadn't seen dad in so long and now my own brother was rejecting me. I hate life.

"_Please_." I begged chronically. "You don't know how_ badly_ I _need_ to see him." I bit my lip, waiting.

"Stell, you can't. Not now. If you don't take care of Danny, no one will. And then I can't go. I promise I'll take you there soon. Not now though. Please."

I huffed loudly and nodded at the phone. "Stell?"

My eyebrows knitted together.

"Fine. But I swear to God if she even tr--"

"She won't. Trust me. You tell me if she lays a hand on you." My irrational fear and angst swept away. Jamie was always true to his word. I knew that even when I was partially drunk.

"I will."

"One more question..." His voice trailed. I sighed.

"Shoot."

"Why aren't you in class?" Everyone knew that we couldn't talk on phones during class and in between we were too busy. And this was a question I did not have the nerve or courage to asnwer for my big brother. He might come strangle me with his bare hands.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. As soon as you come back." My voice softened. "Tell Dad I said 'hi.'"

"Of course. Now get to class. Love you." And then he hung up. Before I finished saying "Me too!" into the phone. Gee, I feel loved.

The rest of my day was quite uneventful. Until after classes all ended.

There was a knock on the door as I was taking a nap. I groaned and yelled for Gina to go get it.

Her lazy bum was snoring away.

I slowly made my way to the door. Wondering what sort of sane person even comes to visit us.

And my vision was met with a pair of deep brown menacing and fierce eyes.

Caleb Danvers. Since WHEN does he even LOOK my way?

I think this might be delusion. Like something drunk people get. Hallucinations or something. Yeah, I was dreaming. Tyler Simms, now Caleb Danvers? Wait no, dreams are supposed to be pleasant. This was a nightmare. The 4 worst boys on Earth. Talking to me.

Yup, it's a nightmare.

I looked at him questioningly while pinching myself behind the door to make sure this was real. It was.

"I, uh...brought you your homework." He concluded and shines a stack of paper at me awkwardly.

_You've GOT to be kidding me._

**Seems like little Stella is getting her un-daily dosage of the Sons. Eh, not like she really even had it coming.** **Ah, I love Gina. So cuuute. haha. This is just the beginning of the madness my friends. JUST THE BEGINNING. :)**


	3. Insanity

_"You'll never be good enough. No matter how hard you try." Her eyes narrowed at my chubby figure. _

_My face was stoic. But on the inside I was bleeding, yearning to cry. I wasn't even worthy of my own mother. _

_"You think you're going to get anywhere in life with that FAT body?" I didn't answer._

_"No." I whispered it, unaware. I was, after all, only 15. I didn't know it would give her satisfaction then. _

_"You'll never be a successful model like me." She flipped her blonde hair, something I'm glad I didn't inherit. "You're not worth anything." And then she slapped me. _

_I remember thinking this wasn't real, that she was just mad and it would never happen again. Little did I know that it was just the beginning. But what I remember most are my sleepless nights, the days she'd beat me and tell me I was worth shit on the road. Sometimes, I still have them. _

I thrashed upward, drenched in sweat. Ugh! I always had those crappy dreams right before going home. They were like my living hell.

I dreaded the moment that I had to step into the house.

But I still had time. I was going to live it up.

--

I was just going to pretend that yesterday didn't happen. If another Son of Ipswich up to me I was seriously going to self destruct.

I huffed lightly, fixing the strap on my shoulder. My headphones were plugged in and I was talking to Gina.

"What happened yesterday?" She was going to flip when she found out.

"Nothing really."

"All I remember is freaking passing out and that massive headache." She turned her head towards mine and frowned deeply. We both shuddered. No more drinking. Ever.

"Yeah...yesterday was odd." She shrugged at my answer and we kept walking to class.

"Wasn't there a boy?" Of all the things to remember when your hungover. Jeez.

"There were _many_." Her eyes bulged. Oh boy.

_"Many?"_ I shook it off, bored. She yanked me back. "Which ones?"

"Well, you know...your typical Son of Ipswich." Her eyes widened. I rolled mine.

"No w_aaaaaa_y." She jumped happily. I laughed.

I wasn't happy. This week sucked. Getting drunk, not seeing my dad. So I have no idea why I was laughing.

"Waaaaay. Now, let's get to class, please." She nodded and we both continued on. We'd missed a crapload yesterday and were both going to have to pay a hell of a price. I actually resented school at this moment.

Me and Gina both seperated and I made my way to my Chemistry class.

Little did I know there was a surprise waiting.

--

"And so the person that you are paired with is very vital. Choose wisely." Apparently I had missed a lot this morning too.

I looked down at the floor and continued to my seat. No one noticed.

But by the time everyone was paired, I was left out.

Crapola. Great. Just when I think things can't get any worse. Yeesh.

I was wrong. Things _could_ get worse.

Two seconds later someone's heavy breathing could be heard as the door slipped open once again. "So nice of you to join us Mr. Parry." The Son gave her an apologetic stare and kept walking. Everyone was following his movements. Figures.

"Is everyone paired up?" The teacher waited, pen tapping.

I noticed Pogue look up, confused. I looked around only to notice that I really was the _only_ one left alone.

Oh _shit._

Mrs. Henderson glaced between the two of us and gestured with her hand.

The class fell silent.

Little nerdy Auggie and motorcycle hottie. Hmmph.

I was so very tempted to kill myself.

Pogue finally caught on to what the teacher meant. What a _blonde._

He gazed up as to see who his partner would be. Imagine the disappointment he exhibited when he saw me. Well, doesn't _that_ help my self-esteem.

But then his eyes became softer and accepting. He walked next to me and sat down. No one was talking now.

I was going to kill something. This was t_ooooo_ much. For goodness sake.

I officially hate chemistry.

--

"So..." Awkward silence. "Maybe we should..."

"I think I can finish it on my own." I knew he wanted me too. It was only a matter of asking.

Shockingly, he proved me wrong. "No. I want to do something. How about we meet at my place this weekend." I think my jaw was open.

"Uh-huh. Sure." I nodded, trying to apprehend whether that had actually happened.

And then without even a bye, he took off.

How nice.

I sighed and lagged to my dorm room.

Gina was going to be _so_ happy.

**A/N This was a, um...filler? Yeah. I guess. Boring and short. Eh. too bad. I'm not feeling it. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
